1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for generating an intermediate image and to a method of controlling the operation of this apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a moving image is captured, the subject is captured at a fixed period. Although a moving image featuring fine motion is obtained if the capture period is shortened, there are instances where it is difficult to shorten the capture period. For this reason, there are occasions where an intermediate image is generated between two adjacent image frames obtained by image capture and the intermediate image is inserted between these two image frames.
Various methods of generating such an intermediate image have been considered (see the specifications of Japanese Patent Nos. 3548071 and 3873017). However, there is still room for improvement in terms of generating an intermediate image with regard to the image of a moving subject.